


The Good Samaritan

by Eva_aka_Pinkfox, iamthez, Kate, Luciain, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_aka_Pinkfox/pseuds/Eva_aka_Pinkfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthez/pseuds/iamthez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/pseuds/Kate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciain/pseuds/Luciain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: "You just happened to be in the right area at the right time with the right skill to retrieve a wanted arsonist who was committing a crime. Don't buy it."An act of heroism backfires for Sharon Friedlander, drawing the attention of SHIELD.   Sharon played by Eva, Rogue by Zoila, the Invisible Girl by AJ; Agent May socked by Ben, Agent Trip socked by Kate. Plot by Eva.





	1. Rescue

With a quick explosiveness she propelled herself upwards, her hands wrapping around the metal railing. Swinging back and forth once she build momentum, letting go at just the right time to fly over to the next rung four feet away. Three rungs further she was about to jump down, but feeling fancy she let the momentum built, tucking into a quick somersault before hitting the ground.

Straightening up, she glanced at the sun, aware it was approaching sunset pretty fast. Time to make her way home then. With a twelve hours shift today, she had only had time for a brief workout and she had another twelve hours starting at seven next morning.

After she left the park, she stepped into an alley way to take a short cut home, when her attention was drawn by a burning smell and the sound of sirens in the distance. Smoke was coming from the windows of the building at the end of the alley way and Sharon quickly hurried to get out of the alley way.

Smoke, it was always the smoke that got to you first. It came on faster than you thought, one moment you were ok, watching a lovely red flame crackling away and then you were coughing as the black oily cloud gathered around your lungs. James was coughing up a storm as he forced open a window and sucked in a breath of fresh air. There was already a crowd gathering below. He couldn't stop himself waving at the crowd. This was better than he'd ever dreamed the flame, the crowd. It was perfect.

Sharon's eyes narrowed as she caught a window opening from the corner of her eyes. It could not be... there was someone still inside!!! No fire trucks or police were in sight yet as well. Only the sirens could be heard in the distance.

Turning her attention to the wall, besides the window. There were several small pipes and window stills she could use. Backing up a few steps, she gained speed and ran up the wall, finally gripping on of the window sills of the second floor of the building.

James stared in amazement, there was some kind of monkey woman climbing straight up the side of the building towards him. The can of fuel fell unbidden from his his nerveless hands, that was impossible no-one could move like that. It was impossible, he forgot about running out of hte back fire escape before anyone noticed him and could recognize him. She shouldn't be here, she was ruining his plan.

Reaching out with one hand for the pipe next to the window, she gave it one firm tug, to see if it was firmly attached to the wall. Grabbing it with both hands, she transferred her weight, firmly put her feet against the wall and started moving up several floors. From there she could move from window sill to window sill, till she finally arrived at the first open window from which smoke was billowing.

"I...ah...How'd you get up here?" he asked stupefied ignoring hte flames that billowed all around them, "You shouldn't be here...it's dangerous."

Climbing over the window sill, Sharon pulled her shirt over her mouth. "What does it look like?" She asked shortly. "We need to get you out of here. Can you hold on to me?"

"I'm fine," James noted shaking his head "You need to get out of here," Maybe if he was lucky she wouldn't be able to recognize his face.

"Don't be stupid. We don't have long. We need to get out of here." She made to reach over for him, but then caught the sight of the tank of gasoline behind him. "You..."

James turned to look at what she had been looking at, "Came in here to get everyone out and found a few of these around yeah." he told her fabricating a cover story on the spot, "Like I said I'm fine but," he gestured towards the back of the building, "I need to check to see if anyone else is in here."

"No time for that." Sharon shook her head. "The smoke is getting thicker. Smoke inhalation is real, you know?" She spoke hurriedly, coughing once.

"I...ah I guess we should head out then. Everyone should have gotten out right?" Perhaps if monkey lady believed him then the people outside would and wouldn't that be something. To be lauded as a hero on top of everything else.

"Let's go then." Snatching a piece of cord she spotted somewhere, she moved back to the window. "Give me your wrists." Sharon held out her hands, ignoring the smoke as much as possible.

He could do this, pretend to be a hero, and fool everyone, "I'm not into we don't need that." he gestured toward the back, "THere's a fire escape I saw towards the back, we can go down that way." It wouldn't do for a future hero of the city to come down trussed up ike a fresh chicken, but emerging down the escape, on his own two feet, that was better. Hero of hte city, he liked that. Liked it so much infact that he missed the flash of flame and Sharon's warning shout as the ceiling above him finally gave way dropping down on top of him. One moment he was in the burning building, the next he was out cold, wrapped up in a dream of his own parade and future as a city hero. He'd never have to pay for a drink again.

Sharon hurried over, kicking the piece of burning wood away. Clearly that was not the way to go then. Quickly checking his breathing and heart beat, she sighed and pulled him up. No matter what his injuries were, staying her would make it far worse. Tying his wrists together she maneuvered him over her shoulders and went through the window.

Folding her hands around the sill, she started to move side ways, bit by bit, only pausing when she came where she had to reach over between two windows. Finally she reached a pipe and tugged it experimentally. Finding it well secured, she started to make her way down as quickly as possible. A minute or two later her feet hit the ground, the sound the crowd behind her murmuring.

Pulling up the hood of her sweater over her head, she held her head low and hurried to the just arriving paramedics to turn over the man. And then to get away as soon as possible.


	2. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Sharon's actions are revealed when SHIELD turns up.

The combination of the red light shining down from the sign of Rapid City Regional Hospital and the steady drizzle from the grey clouds created an eerie and peculiar light. People hurried in or out of the entrance to the emergency department, collars upturned.

Two of the figures who entered were seemingly unconcerned with the hustle and bustle. They deftly avoided the crush of people and headed straight to the front desk. One of the pair, a Chinese woman of indeterminate age, cleared her throat to get the receptionist's attention. "We need to speak with a nurse. Sharon Friedlander," she said in a tone that brokered no argument. The receptionist looked like she was going to dismiss her, but one look at the woman's expression and she thought better of it, and paged the nurse in question.

Sharon looked up from the notes she was making on the chart and frowned at the message on a pager. 'Report to the front desk'. Spotting a coworker coming from the break room, she called: "Ann, could you finish up Mrs. Armstrong's notes? I'm needed at the front desk." Handing over the clip board, she made her way over at through the bustle.

The people standing at the desk were... not good news. Their stance and attitude was too familiar. Still... "I am Sharon Friedlander."

The tall black man of the pair at least seemed friendlier than his companion. "Triplett," he introduced himself. "Is there some place we can talk, Ms Friedlander?"

"The break room should be free." Sharon turned around, heading back into the hustle and bustle of the ER. "What is this about? It's busy and we are understaffed today."

"We need to speak with you about the recent fire downtown," May informed her, her dark eyes boring a hole in the back of Sharon's head as they followed her into the empty room. While the other two situated themselves, May remained by the door, arms crossed over her chest. "How do you know James Cunningham?"

"I have no idea who James Cunningham is, ma'am." Sharon folded her arms, scanning them both. "I would like to see some ID please before I say anything more."

Triplett produced his and showed her. "SHIELD, ma'am. Maybe you only know him as James, or a nickname?"

"Doesn't sound familiar. The only one I can think of is Jamie, but his last name is Birks. He is connected with the fire? In what way?" Sharon commented as she took his ID for a moment to study it.

May's eyes narrowed. "He started it. And you helped him escape."

"You mean to say the man I pulled out of the fire, is the arsonist?" No use denying it now. If they came to her, they clearly had identified her, even if she did try to be careful.

"Yes", Triplett said matter-of-factly. "And we'd like to know what you know about him."

"Which is nothing. I was out doing parkour, saw a man in a burning building with no fire trucks there yet, I got him out. That was all I did." Sharon stated shortly and succinctly.

"You aided in the escape of a wanted criminal who endangered dozens of lives," May countered. "Because of your unauthorized involvement, even more lives could have been put in danger, if Cunningham had escaped custody." She offered her partner a brief glance and nodded before reaching down to her belt to retrieve a set of shiny handcuffs. "Ms. Friedlander, you are under arrest."

"I saved a human life. Arsonist or not, no one deserves to burn to death, ma'am." Sharon stood up and held out her hands. "What am I being charged for exactly?"

Triplett exchanged another glance with his partner. "For the moment, aiding and abetting after the fact. But we can talk about that."  
"Alright. Let's get this over with." Taking a deep breath, Sharon held out her wrists again so May could lock the silvery metal around them. "You mind if we slip out through a side entrance though? I don't want to upset any of our patients."

May firmly but gently pulled Sharon's hands behind her back and snapped the cuffs over her wrists, tightly but not restrictively so. Judging by her speed and technique, the SHIELD agent did this regularly. Without another word, she led Sharon out of the breakroom and down the near-empty hallways to the side exit per Sharon's request.


	3. Help Is On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for Sharon, some help is on its way.

Rapid City might not have been New York, it was considerably less built up and crowded, but that wasn't to say it would give up anything to its larger brethren when it came to the basic amenities. The dream if a coffee shop on every corner was still very much alive in Rapid City, and they had found a Starbucks overlooking the charred remnants of a building. There was still a police presence in teh area so they hadn't been able to get too close to it, but it was clearly recognizable from the video footage they had seen online. At least it would have if Sue had given it more than a cursory glance before settling down at a table and pulling out her laptop, between the coffees and the keen focus on their laptop, she and Rogue could easily have been taken for a pair of writers. "You'd think a place like this would be littered with Camera's," Sue commented quietly to her friend. as her fingers sped across the keyboard searching out first one then another view of hte street from nearby cameras.

Rogue shrugged and happily continued consuming her cinnamon bun. You could always tell the quality of a cafe by its baked goods. She was giving this one an 8. Appropriately flaky, but the icing wasn't giving its all.

"Well, maybe they ain't as image conscious heah as they are in New York?" She licked her index finger and thought. "Ah guess ya can't go all CSI and like find an image reflected on someone's eyeball?"

"I wish, I could put the entire detective agency out of a job that way," Sue noted with a grin, "though I guess it'd put us out of a job since it'd be easier to solve crime too. So it'd be a mixed bag, though it would mean more time for pastry," she told Rogue with a grin as she stole a piece of the cinnamon bun. 

"There's always time for pastry," Rogue announced seriously. Wiping her hand on a napkin, she opened her own laptop. "Y'all are gonna link us up right? I mean. We are looking for someone special, and us special people are good at hidin'."

"Pastries are important," Sue agreed as she entered a few commands on her laptop to link Rogue's to her's, "knock yourself out, somewhere in this footage we're gonna find a recording of our mystery lady heading into the fire."

Picking up her mocha, Rogue took a sip as the connection went live. "Not jus' entering, but leavin' too, right?" She tried to remember the specifics. "Cause she left the people she helped an' took off?"

"Yup, we need the whole timeline to show she wasn't involved," If there was one good thing about hanging out with X-Factor Investigations, she understood how investigations work now. That's something the blonde never thought she'd ever know, but was a surprisingly useful piece of knowledge, even if she wasn't directly involved in most of hte agency's fieldwork.

Settling into her chair, Rogue leaned her cheek down to her raised knee and watched the security feeds. Sue had managed to find a few -- how, Rogue had no idea. Some things were better not asked. 

Another mocha later, she sighed heavily. "Maybe this woman was disguised. All ah'm findin' are shocked bystanders at the fire, the occasional police officer and at some point, off to the corner, Ah see the man she saved but that's it. How bout you?"

"Kids, on lookers, the press, pretty much what you'd expect," Sue answered with a sigh as she took a sip of her coffee, "Wait, perhaps we're doing this wrong, where did you see the man she saved? lets backtrack him till we see them together, we can follow her from there backwards till we find what we need."

Rogue nodded in agreement and rewound her film. "There, ya see it?". She tilted her laptop more towards the younger woman. "Hard to see the other woman cause she's kinda hidden by a tree. Does this help?"

"Some," Sue nodded, her fingers flying across her keyboard, "I just need to find a camera with another view of the area like...this one" the blonde nodded at her screen, there she is. Now we just need to follow her backwards."

Rogue watched in fascination as Sue did her thing, followed by astonishment as she watched the camera. "Looks like it's good thing we're involved," she said in awe. "Now that is one finely tuned athletic prowess. I think I have a girl crush."

"Well," Sue leaned back and took a sip of her coffee, "Looks like you're gonna get the chance to meet your new crush in the flash," she told her friend, "She got taken in by the cops and we can't be sure tehy'll see this so." the Blonde grinned wickedly, "I've always thought you'd look good with black hair."

"Ah look good in anything," Rogue pointed out. "Don't forget to upload that video. We gotta get public outcry. Ya can fix it so it don't look TOO amazin', right?"

The blonde grinned, "Oh, I dunno, I'm not sure I could bring myself to make it look worse, what kind of artist messes with a masterpiece?" she asked with a laugh as she set up some filters, "most of this was cctv footage so I can leave it as it is, we just need to make sure that it can't be traced back to us but stays believable."


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon is being interrogated, but help arrives.

Dark grey and stark... those were the colors of the room she was in now, with a cool metal table and chair, her hand still in cuffs. The SHIELD agents were seated across her, a cop taking notes in the corner. 

With a sigh, Sharon repeated: "As I said... I was doing parkour minutes before the fire. There was no chance of me helping that man." 

"It was just a coincidence you were doing parkour in that exact area?" Trip asked, more businesslike than actively unfriendly. 

"How did you manage to get in and out without a scratch?" May added, her tone the opposite of her partner's. "That kind of skill is inhuman." 

"There is a park nearby with lots of things that makes good obstacles, plus it's close to home." Sharon explained. "And it's definitely not inhuman. Have you ever seen Ninja Warrior on TV? Any of those guys could do what I did. I've been doing various sports or PT all my life, among them parkour." 

"Maybe they could get in", Triplett allowed, "but not without a mark on them." 

"Just pure luck. That was a huge part of it." Sharon simply stated. "It got closer then I liked, but it all ended as well as possible." 

May rolled her eyes. "As far as alibis go, this is particularly flimsy. You just happened to be in the right area at the right time with the right skill to retrieve a wanted arsonist who was committing a crime. Don't buy it." 

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" Triplett asked her. "Detail by detail." 

With small sigh, Sharon shifted, shaking one tingling foot. "I was finished with my shift in the hospital at eighteen hundred hours. I got home 15 minutes later, changed into my workout clothes and went out to do parkour in the park I mentioned earlier. About 90 minutes later I was done and decided to head home. I took a shortcut through and alley and that is when I noticed the fire. I also saw the man through the window. Since there were no fire trucks yet, I made the decision to climb up and to try and get him out of there." 

"All right", he said calmly. "Now, every last detail of how you climbed up and what you did." 

"I climbed up with the help of the window sills and pipes attached to the wall." Sharon frowned. "He didn't seem happy to see me at that moment, told me he was there to help people escape. I finally convinced him to leave when he was knocked out by a burning piece of something. I got him over my shoulders, tied him to get him to stay there and then I left the way I came. I turned him over to some paramedics who had just arrived and slipped away." 

"You saved a life," May said, eyeing Sharon intently. "Why didn't you stay behind to provide a statement? If you are actually innocent of aiding in a felony then you could have avoided all of this right then." 

"Because I'd done what was needed. I got him out. I didn't want the attention on me." Sharon explained. "And as soon as they realized whom I got out, I would have been arrested anyway. Or crucified in the media." 

May did not so much snort disbelievingly in response as exhale loudly with a clear note of derision. 

Without warning the door swung open framing a brunette talking to someone out of sight, "Thank you officer this is perfect," she nodded at the occupants of the room before pushing up her spectacles, "Agent's Triplett and May I believe?" she asked not giving the agents a chance to answer, "Thank you for taking such good care of our client, although I have to ask you that any further questions should be addressed to us." she told them stepping into the room to reveal her partner in the doorway behind her.

***

"Wait, I didn't call any lawyers..." Sharon exclaimed as she saw the two women enter the room. Nor did she know anyone who would have... 

"We were hired on your behalf by some concerned citizens," Sue stated frankly, pushing up the glasses she was wearing, she knew the image inducers worked, but it was still a novel experience for her. "They felt you could benefit from legal representation especially in light of the exculpatory evidence that has come to light. Looks like we got here just in time." 

Agent May did not move from her position behind Sharon, but her eyes narrowed with suspicion at the appearance of the two mysterious women. "And you are?" 

Rogue gave her best dazzling smile and hoped it broke through the disguise. "Teresa Smalls. And this is my colleague, Sarah Maddson. As mentioned, your actions caught the attention of more than the police." She raised an eyebrow at Agent May. "Is our client charged with anything? If this is for questioning purposes, we will be advising her to say nothing until we've had a chance to consult. ". Another smile. "You know how it is."

The expression on May's face said more than words could about her feelings on lawyers. "Accessory after the fact, in the commission of arson," she curtly informed "Teresa." 

"I see," Sue made a note on her tablet, "And I assume that you in fact have incontrovertible proof that our client knew about both the commission of the crime and in fact actively assisted in your arsonist's attempted escape from the police? As far as I can tell all the evidence points to her saving his life, surely something that should be lauded, not rewarded by being arrested." 

"That would be the active assistance", Triplett said dryly. "She removed him from the warehouse, which is all very well, but from there he ran." 

"'Incontrovertible proof' is for the court," added May with the sort of tired contempt that professors usually reserve for particularly thick first-year students. "Your client admits to entering the building to retrieve Cunningham, and the fleeing the scenes. That's sufficient for an indictment." 

"But not sufficient to hold her," Rogue pointed out, hoping it was true. TV law could only get her so far. "Being a good Samaritan isn't illegal. Leaving the premises when no crime has been committed isn't illegal. Now unless you're charging our client with a felony, we would really like this interrogation to be over. Sharon, do you accept our legal counsel?" 

"Uhm, that is fine with me..." Sharon stated after a moment of consideration. "I just really want to get this sorted out and get back to my patients." 

"Then I'm sure this can help," Sue stated placing her tablet down on the desk and spinning it around to face the SHIELD agents. "A third party complied and released a compilation of all the footage surrounding the fire. As you can see our client rescues the unconscious arsonist and gets him out of the fire leaving him here with paramedics before she made her own exit. At no point are there any signs of collusion between our client and the criminal. Nor was she in any way complicit in his later attempts at escape." The blonde turned brunette stood up straight, "Given this evidence I don't see that you have any more reason to detain our client." 

"Not only that, but Ms. Friedlander is a nurse. A trained combat medic. Y'all think she would've handed her own accomplice over to the paramedics instead of carin' for him herself?". Rogue shook her head. "Now, Ah'm only gonna say this one more time: release our client." 

Agent May turned to her partner and gave him the same unimpressed, almost bored look she had been wearing for most of the day, but this time, there seemed to be a secret communication behind it. At his slight nod, she rolled her eyes and turned back to Sharon and her attorneys. "A few more episodes of Law & Order and you might almost sound convincing. But. You're free to go." 

The policemen in attendance, who had otherwise remained quiet while the SHIELD agents conducted their interrogation, suddenly turned to May in disbelief. "But Agent . . ." one of them started to protest before a withering look from May silenced him. 

"Your friends playing at lawyer have one thing right," she continued. "There's no evidence that would hold up in court. And frankly, it's a pointless endeavor. We could have detained you for 48 hours if we'd wanted," she threatened, "and I'd consider it solely on the basis of how much you're irritating me. But we have other more important things to do." 

"We could", Triplett said amiably, "ask to see your credentials. But like my partner said, more important things to do." 

"Well then," Sue nodded at the door, "If you please Ms. Friedlander, let’s get you home." Maybe when she got home she'd have to talk to some of the lawyers at work at get a better handle on this, especially if they were planning on doing this again in the future. 

Sharon rose from her chair, before wiggling her still cuffed hands. "Uhm, if someone could get these of..." 

Triplett moved immediately to take the cuffs off. 

"Thank you, sir." Sharon quickly replied as she rubbed her the slightly sore skin of her wrists. "Is there any paperwork I need to sign or am I free to go?" The cop in the corner moved over with several sheets of paper, his face still suggesting thunder, and handed Sharon a pen. Sharon quickly signed in various places before handing the pen back. 

Well. That went a bit easier than expected. Handing the officers her business card (fake, of course), Rogue smiled once more. "Pleasure meeting you, officers. Hope to not have to again. Shall we, Ms. Friedlander?" 

"Let's get out of here." Sharon followed 'Teresa' and 'Sarah' , not looking back to the two agents or the still glowering cop in the corner.


	5. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon discusses her options now.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Sharon rubbed her wrist, but the redness from the cuffs was already fading quickly. "And who hired you? I suppose I should be thanking them as well..." 

Rogue gave Sue a look. They hadn't really discussed this far as to what they'd do. "Our employers wanted to make sure you'd get equitable treatment," she started slowly. "You can thank them yourself later if you'd like....but now that we're away from pryin' eyes and ears, wanna tell us what really happened?"

Rogue hit the image inducer button, shutting it off. "An' Ah assure you. We are on your side."

Sharon frowned as the woman in front of her suddenly changed faces. It was subtle, but still clear. Folding her arms, she spoke up: "I want to know what is going on first. That is not just a small toy you shut of!" 

"Actually they are pretty small," Sue pointed out as she shut off the image inducer, her previously brown hair reverting to her natural blonde and her face appearing as her own, "We found out about your situation the same way that the did," she said indicating the direction they had just come from, "we figured that you might end up in trouble when the video got posted online so came down to make sure you were ok."

"Tell me more. I'm getting the feeling that is not half of it." 

"No that's pretty much it," Sue replied demurely, "We arrived but found you had been arrested and SHIELD had arrived so we had to find the footage and arrange for it to be posted online. The rest, well you know. We'll arrange for a lawyer to file the paperwork to dismiss all the charges against you and take care of any paperwork so you won't have that to worry about."

"Unless you want the fun answer: we're mutants too," Rogue said bluntly. "And in our role, we jus' wanna make sure that y'all are taken care of, and know that there's others out there who help too. Ah would've done the exact same thing if'n Ah was in your shoes. Can't stand idly by while someone needs help."

"Okay..." Sharon was still pretty doubtful, but willing to go along with it for now. "So now what? The police here will probably hate my guts and I'm not even sure I still have a job. I'm open to any idea's..." 

"If you want to get out of the city we can put you in touch with people who have a system set up to move mutants who eed it out of harms way and to somewhere safer for them." Sue replied with a sad smile, "If you want a clean break they can even set up a new identity for you."

"Or if you'd like, you can check out where we live," Rogue offered. The look of 'what now?' on Sharon's face was a familiar one. "At the end of the day though, it's all about you, sugah, and what works best for ya."

Earlier musings about it maybe being time to move on from Rapid City popped up in her mind and she leaned forward, interested. "What kind of place would that be? You've got me curious." She glanced back and forth between the two women. 

"Well, a kinda mutant sanctuary near New York," Sue informed her, "mainly a place where we can be around people who understand the issues which we go through and provide a sense of community for one another. In the end of the day, everyone needs somewhere they feel they belong."

"And sometimes, you jus' need to kick a baddie's ass, or save someone who needs it." Rogue grinned. "The job satisfaction sure is pretty high."

"New York, he?" Sharon was quiet for a bit, thinking through her options. "Why not? At the very least, it'll make a good starting point for whatever is coming next."

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
